Parce qu'une soirée peut tout changer
by Mini-Ju
Summary: Un matin, après une soirée arrosée, Rose et Scorpius se réveillent dans le même lit. Le problème ? Ils ne s'entendent absolument pas...
1. Un réveil étrange

Coucou^^

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une autre fic sur Rose et Scorpius, je vous promet je n'abandonne pas "Non". J'ai écrit les cinq premiers chapitres cet été et je viens de les retrouver don j'ai décidé de commencer à publier cette fic.

L'univers et les personnages sauf quelques uns appartiennent bien sûr à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

><p>Un réveil étrange<p>

C'EST FINI ! PLUS JAMAIS ! C'était ce que se disait Rose Weasley après un réveil difficile dans les bras de… Scorpius Malefoy… ce n'était pas son pire ennemi mais c'était loin d'être son meilleur ami… mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils soient invités à cette même soirée ? Il y a avait de l'alcool et ils avaient un peu bu… d'accord ils avaient beaucoup bu et avaient fini la nuit ensemble.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise au réveil ! Enfin, elle fut plus surprise que lui et commença à le maudire et à se maudire elle-même. Lui resta un moment stupéfait puis se mit à rire, de son beau rire cristallin. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait un beau rire ? Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit beau et qu'elle le trouve beau ? Certes elle ne l'appréciait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas physiquement attirant ! Il était grand, les cheveux blonds presque blancs, il était musclé et avait les traits fins, il avait une jolie voix grave et des yeux gris et froids qui s'allumaient parfois d'une lueur moqueuse qui plaisait beaucoup à Rose. Et à dix sept ans, il ne faut pas le nier, avoir un beau garçon dans son lit c'est agréable mais quand même, Scorpius Malefoy ! Le pire coureur de jupon que le monde ait connu !

Et voilà Rose en arrivait à maudire les soirées alcoolisées et même Sam qui avait organisé cette fête.

* * *

><p>Waouh ! Scorpius Malefoy ne cessait de se répéter ce mot depuis son réveil. Il avait passé la nuit avec une Weasley, mais pas n'importe quel Weasley (et oui, les Weasley sont nombreux…), avec Rose Weasley ! La fête arrosée de la veille lui avait permis d'emmener Rose Weasley dans son lit, Rose Weasley, la fille qu'il aimait en secret depuis deux ans ! Elle était tellement gentille, intelligente et belle, une grande rousse assez mince et bien foutue. Mais le plus beau chez elle c'était ses yeux, ils étaient d'un vert magnifique. Jamais auparavant Scorpius n'avait vu d'aussi jolis yeux.<p>

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, une vague de chaleur l'avait envahie quand il avait vu Rose blottie contre lui. Elle s'était réveillée plus d'une heure. Pendant cette heure Scorpius avait pu la contempler à son aise, il s'était amusé avec ses boucles rousses et par respect pour elle, il s'était contenté de lui déposer quelques baisers sur le front. Ah, l'alcool de la soirée l'avait beaucoup aidé à parler à Rose. Et puis elle s'était réveillée et l'avait regardé comme si elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme de sa vie. Devant cet air de petite fille, Scorpius n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire ce qui avait beaucoup vexé Rose et elle s'était énervé… qu'est ce qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle s'énervait, ses oreilles prenaient une teinte rouge vif (oui elle avait hérité cela de son père malheureusement pour elle) mais Scorpius trouvait que cela la rendait encore plus mignonne. Cependant, elle était partie plus énervée que jamais. Scorpius ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi même si il était responsable de la plus grande partie de ses colères depuis sept ans.

Il ressentit tout de suite un énorme vide et pensa qu'au plus vite il la reverrait, au mieux cela serait ! Elle refuserait surement de le voir, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Cela ne serait pas simple, Rose Weasley était têtue ! Mais n'était-il pas un Malefoy ? Et les Malefoy n'obtenaient-ils pas toujours ce qu'ils voulaient ? C'est sur ces bonnes pensées qu'il entra dans sa salle de bain et se décida à prendre une douche l'esprit toujours hanté par l'image de Rose énervée comme jamais.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu, personnellement je trouve ce chapitre super ennuyeux...<p>

Je vous promet que dans les prochains chapitres, il se passera plus de choses^^

Laissez un petite review.

Bisous Ju^^


	2. La prise de conscience

Coucou ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic^^

Bien sûr tout est à JK Rowling sauf l'histoire est quelques (enfin pour l'instant un seul...) personnages :)

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

><p>La prise de conscience<p>

En rentrant chez elle, Rose s'effondra sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Comment avait-elle pu boire au point de se retrouver dans le lit de Malefoy ?

Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se laver de ce que cet homme lui avait fait. Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus ! Elle avait vraiment trop bu ! L'alcool et elle ne faisait pas bon ménage !

Puis elle se mit à penser que cette nuit serait pour Scorpius une raison de plus pour se moquer d'elle ! Se moquer de Rose Weasley était (après le Quidditch bien sûr !) le passe-temps favori de Scorpius Malefoy. Cela faisait sept que presque à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans un couloir, tout y passait, son nom, son prénom, ses parents, son frère, ses nombreux cousins Weasley, les Potter, ses grands-parents, son physique mais surtout ses cheveux selon lui oranges carotte et bouclées comme si des Lutins de Cornouaille venaient de l'attaquer.

En réalité, en sept ans, elle avait dû s'énerver contre lui un bon milliard de fois ! Mais là, il avait dépassé les limites ! Elle ne se souvenait même plus si elle était consentante… Une chose était sûre, Malefoy avait abusé d'elle ! Même si elle avait bu, il savait très bien qu'en temps normal elle n'aurait jamais accepté de coucher avec lui ! Il avait exagéré !

* * *

><p>Scorpius n'avait qu'une envie, que les vacances de Noël prennent fin, il avait hâte de reprendre sa septième année à Poudlard au moins il verrait Rose tous les jours ! Il essaierait aussi de lui parler, elle le remballerait bien sûr mais il insisterait et elle serait obligée de l'écouter. Non ? Rah ! Il aurait bien débarqué chez elle mais outre la colère dans laquelle elle entrerait, il ne souhaitait absolument pas croiser ses parents ou son frère et encore moins son affreux cousin James Potter, il appréciait Albus, le tolérait du moins, mais James Potter non James Potter rien que le voir était au dessus de ses forces ! Alors il décida d'attendre, oui c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il la verrait surement dans deux jours sur la voie 9 ¾, dans le train ou à Poudlard.<p>

Jamais auparavant, il n'avait éprouvé pour une fille ce qu'il éprouvait pour Rose Weasley. Il avait eu beaucoup d'aventure avec beaucoup de filles mais n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureux de l'une d'entre elles et aucunes de ses précédentes aventures n'avait duré plus de six semaines.

Hier il avait été à la meilleure soirée de sa vie ! Il ne remercierait jamais assez Sam Zabini d'avoir invité Rose. Et puis elle avait mit une si jolie robe, une robe vert (le vert allait si bien avec ses cheveux roux, Serpentard lui allait bien au teint, mais elle était à Gryffondor et le rouge ne lui allait vraiment pas, sauf quand elle s'énervait) qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux, avec un décolleté profond, elle portait des talons qui devaient avoisiner les dix centimètres ! Cela l'avait aidé à lui parler et l'alcool l'avait poussé à franchir quelques limites.

Ne pouvant plus rester chez lui à ne rien faire, Scorpius décida de se rendre chez Sam.

En le voyant débarquer chez lui, son meilleur ami lui ouvrit et ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier.

-Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose. Dit Scorpius à Sam avant de lui raconter se soirée avec Rose.

Au début, il paru amusé mais bien vite, il se mit à faire des reproches à son meilleur ami.

-Mais enfin Scorpius, tu exagères ! Je sais que tu l'aime ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comma ça ! Met toi à sa place, imagine qu'elle n'en avait pas envie ! Elle doit être dans un état pas possible à l'heure qu'il est !

-J'avais vraiment trop bu hier soir, je n'ai pas réfléchit à ce qu'elle voulait ou pas… Mais elle s'est laissée faire, je ne l'ai pas violé non plus ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment elle est maintenant… J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer ce matin !

-Tu ne l'aurais pas volé !

-Ben vas y enfonce moi je t'en prie…

-Ca va, tu sais bien que je plaisante ! Tu as vraiment besoin que je te change les idées hein !

Sur ce, les deux garçons se mirent à parler de Quidditch, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte de Sam.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre^^<p>

Il ne se passe toujours pas grand chose, j'en suis désolée, mais à partir du chapitre 3, il y aura plus de dialogue t il se passera plus de choses ! Promis !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez une petite review^^

Bisous Ju'


	3. Des retrouvailles peut chaleureuses

Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire^^

Tout est bien sûr à JK Rowling sauf mon scénario et Sam Zabini :)

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

><p>Des retrouvailles peu chaleureuses<p>

Au bout d'un moment, Rose pensa que ça lui ferait du bien de parler de sa nuit avec quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler avec ses parents, son frère ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir Malefoy. Elle aurait pu en parler à Albus mais c'était impossible, les Potter passaient les vacances de Noël à Paris et elle ne pouvait pas raconter tout cela dans une lettre. Finalement, elle se dit que la seule personne qui pourrait la comprendre serait Sam, seul un vrai Serpentard pouvait comprendre son attitude. Sur ce, elle s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla avant de transplaner devant chez les Zabini.

Ce fut Pansy qui lui ouvrit, Rose et ses parents n'avaient jamais aimé Pansy mais Sam était tellement différent de sa mère ! Par contre, Rose aimait beaucoup (au grand désarroi de son père) Blaise Zabini. Si Rose et Sam étaient devenus meilleurs amis, ce n'était pas grâce à leurs parents. Un jour, Rose était tombée dans les escaliers (il faut toujours se méfier des escaliers de Poudlard, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête), Sam, étant la personne la plus proche, l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. Il été revenu chaque jour pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Même après son rétablissement, Sam avait continué à venir la voir régulièrement et ils avaient vite tissé des liens d'amitié très forts.

Rose frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sam, qui lui dit d'entrer. Lorsqu'elle eut ouvert, elle resta un bon moment sur le pas de la porte. Et merde pensa-t-elle, pourquoi faut il qu'il soit là lui aussi ? La première chose qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte avait été la tête blonde de Scorpius qui la regardait d'un air mi-amusé mi-énervé.

-Ben entre Rose. Dit Sam au bout d'un moment en pensant que l'ambiance dans la chambre allait devenir explosive.

Rose déglutit avec difficulté puis dit :

- Non ce n'est pas la peine, je voulais te parler mais je repasserai plus tard.

-Je suis déjà au courant tu sais…

-J'imagine ! Dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Scorpius qui le lui rendit bien.

-Bon vient t'assoir. Proposa Sam mettant ainsi fin à la dispute silencieuse de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Rose entra, ferma la porte mais ne s'assit pas pour autant.

-Tu voulais me parler Rose ? Demanda Sam.

-Oui mais bon… Répondit-elle en regardant Scorpius de travers.

-Ca va j'ai compris je pars. S'exclama ce dernier en ramassant sa baguette.

-Non tu restes ! Lança Sam de mauvaise humeur en arrachant la baguette des mains de Scorpius.

Scorpius se rassit, Rose fit de même en veillant à plus de trois mètres de Malefoy.

Ce fut Sam qui rompit le silence :

-Bon, il faudrait peut être que vous vous expliquiez non ?

Rose lui lança un regard noir et Scorpius répondit :

-Je n'ai rien à dire !

Rose sembla s'étrangler de rage et Sam le regarda incrédule.

-Mais Scorp je… enfin tu… qu'est ce que… pourquoi ? Bafouilla Sam.

-Je n'étais pas seul je te rappelle !

-Non sans déconner ? S'énerva Rose.

-Ouais je crois que tu étais là ! Répliqua Scorpius.

-La faute à qui ?

-Quoi ? Tu oses dire que c'est de ma faute en pus ?

-Ben oui, on s'est retrouvés dans ta chambre pas dans la mienne !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela renforce ma culpabilité !

-C'est toi qui m'a emmené !

-Tu étais d'accord pour venir !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-Ben j'étais là quand même… Il paraissait interloqué.

-J'étais d'accord ?

-Ben c'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'emmené quelque part…

-QUOI ?

-Ben oui… Il parut réfléchir puis se mit à rire.

-POURQUOI TU RIS ?

-Attend Weasley, ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de la soirée d'hier ?

-Non…

-Waouh, je savais que t'avais trop bu mais ce point là ! Répondit-il toujours hilare.

-Mais ta gueule Malefoy ! Oublie tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir et puis voilà !

-Ca va être dur !

-TA GUEULE ! Lui lança-t-elle avant de transplaner.

Scorpius se retrouva seul au milieu de la chambre de Sam. Hein ? Seul ? Dans la chambre de Sam ? Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son meilleur ami était sorti pendant sa dispute avec Rose.

-J'ai pensé que je pouvais rentrer. Mais où est Rose ?

-Elle a transplané…

-Je croyais qu'au plus vite tu la reverrais au mieux se serait ? Plaisanta Sam.

-Ouais ben en fait j'aurais préféré ne pas la voir…

* * *

><p>Rose pleurait sur son lit. Des larmes de colère se mêlaient à ses larmes de tristesse. Les aveux que Scorpius venait de lui faire la dégoutaient d'elle-même.<p>

* * *

><p>Scorpius avait transplané de chez Sam peu après Rose et était maintenant étendu sur son lit. Il pensait à Rose. Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir couché avec lui… Il était triste et s'autorisa quelques larmes. Normalement, un Malefoy ne pleurait pas, un Malefoy ne montrait jamais ses sentiments (c'est pour cela qu'il s'était énervé contre Rose, pour ne pas lui monter les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle), mais après tout il était seul dans sa chambre alors au diable les principes des Malefoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre 3, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un review^^<p>

Bisous Ju'


	4. De déceptions en déceptions

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic uniquement centré sur Scorpius.

Je rappelle bien sûr que le lieu, l'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf quelques uns et l'histoire bien sûr qui sont à moi^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>De déceptions en déceptions<p>

Scorpius s'était réveillé en avance ce matin là. Il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Il voulait revoir Rose et était près à lui parler cette fois. Elle l'éviterait sûrement mais il fallait qu'il la voie. Il était déjà prêt depuis plus d'une heure lorsque son père vint le chercher pour partir à la gare.

En arrivant sur la voie 9 ¾, il essaya de repérer Rose mais ne la vît pas. Il chercha ensuite Sam mais ne le trouva pas non plus. Tant pis, il les retrouverait plus tard. Il embrassa tendrement sa mère et serra la main de son père puis monta dans la Poudlard Express et se mit à la recherche de Sam et d'un compartiment.

Soudain, il la vît, Rose, sa Rose, elle était dans un compartiment, elle lui tournait le dos et elle regardait par la fenêtre. Elle était dans les bras d'un garçon. Scorpius sentit une pointe ou plutôt un énorme élan de jalousie lui monter dans la poitrine. Sa Rose était dans les bras d'un garçon. Ce garçon était grand, métis, ses yeux regardaient Rose avec un sentiment que Scorpius n'arrivait pas à déterminer. En regardant de plus près, il vît qui était ce garçon. Sam était en train de serrer sa Rose dans ses bras. Scorpius se sentit très mal, il avait chaud, ses jambes tremblaient et son cœur battait à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Sam, son meilleur ami, son confident, le seul qui connaissait depuis deux ans ses sentiments pour Rose l'avait trahi. Il avait réussi à faire ce que Scorpius essayait depuis sa Cinquième année : sortir avec Rose Weasley.

Ne pouvant plus rester là à regarder, Scorpius reparti à la recherche d'un compartiment. Il en trouva un vide loin du traitre qui avait été comme son frère. Il entra dans le compartiment, laissa sa valise en plein milieu, puis il se rapprocha de la fenêtre et posa son front contre la surface glacée. Ne pouvant plus tenir, il laissa échapper sa peine et sa colère, il pleura longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes.

En arrivant à la gare de Pré-au-lard, Scorpius préféra encore une fois faire le trajet tout seul jusqu'au château. Il monta dans une calèche et regarda en direction des Sombrals qu'il ne pouvait heureusement pas voir, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mourir.

Il se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père sept ans auparavant. Ce dernier lui avait parlé de sa position pendant la guerre qui avait opposée Lord Voldemort (aussi appelé « Vous-Savez-Qui », « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » ou encore par ses partisans (les Mangemorts) « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ») au monde des Sorciers. Son père lui avait expliqué que c'était à cause de cet homme qu'il avait vu des personnes souffrir et mourir dans son propre manoir. C'est pour cela qu'il voyait les Sombrals. A onze ans, Scorpius n'avait pas compris ce que Drago avait voulu dire lorsqu'il prétendait que porter le nom « Malefoy » allait être dur. Il avait compris lorsque son nom avait été prononcé dans la Grande Salle pour sa répartition. Les autres élèves l'avaient hué et lui avaient lancé des regards noirs pendant qu'il était sans surprise réparti à Serpentard comme ses parents. Ses premières semaines avaient été très difficiles comme l'avait dit Drago. Puis Scorpius s'était fait des amis, les élèves l'avaient accepté, aujourd'hui encore on parlait un peu de lui mais moins que des Potter ou des Weasley.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Scorpius ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Il descendit de sa calèche et monta les marches du château, il alla directement s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard pour le festin de début d'année. Il s'assit au milieu d'un groupe de fille qu'il détestait car elles étaient trop superficielles et essayaient de l'attirer dans leurs filets, mais au moins Sam ne le rejoindrait pas. Il ne voulait pas le voir.

Enfin il les vit arriver, Rose riait et Sam la tenait par la taille. Cette vision insupporta Scorpius qui fixa son assiette pour l'instant vide. Il sentit le regard de Sam se poser sur lui mais l'ignora. Sam s'assit à l'autre bout de la table des Serpentards.

Le directeur, le professeur Flitwick fit son habituel discours. Le professeur Londubat se chargea de la répartition mais tout cela, Scorpius n'y fit pas attention, il regardait Rose. Elle était en grande discussion avec les Potter, Lily et Albus, son frère, sa meilleure amie Elizabeth Thomas et un idiot Alexander Finnigan. Scorpius détestait Finnigan, peut être parce qu'il s'intéressait beaucoup trop à Rose. Vu la tête de Finnigan, Scorpius compris que Rose leur parlait de son nouveau petit ami. En parlant de son nouveau petit ami, il regardait Rose en souriant comme un abruti.

Dès que le festin fut fini, Scorpius se hâta en direction des cachots. Il monta dans son dortoir, pris une douche, se brossa les dents, se déshabilla, se mit en pyjama, se coucha et fit semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que Sam arrive.

Le lendemain matin, Scorpius voulant toujours éviter Sam, se leva avant tous les autres et déjeuna dans la Grande Salle presque vide.

Comme s'il n'était pas assez énervé, il dû se rendre à un double cours de Divination avec les Gryffondors où le professeur Trelawney allait lui prédire pour la énième fois sa mort prochaine.

Pour couronner le tout, à la fin de la journée, Scorpius reçu une retenue pour s'être énervé contre un Première année de Poufsouffle qui l'avait bousculé. Il ne cessait de se dire que c'était injuste, ce Poufsouffle n'avait qu'à regarder devant lui !

Le soir dans son lit, Scorpius se dit que cette période s'annonçait mal, très mal…

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même s'il n'y a aucun dialogue^^<p>

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je parlerai plus de Rose dans le prochain chapitre !

Je remercie encore une fois les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Personnellement cette histoire ne me plait pas vraiment mais puisqu'on m'en redemande je continue alors n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre avis !

Bisous à tous/toutes !

Ju'


	5. Vers une amélioration ?

Hello ! Il y a un moment que je n'ai pas posté ici mais je me suis remise à l'écriture de cette fic ! Désolée pour l'attente.. :)

Je rappelle que tout est à JK Rowling !

Merci à indofabalice qui a corrigé le chapitre :)

Bonne lecture :)

RàR :

Aerty : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour ce cinquième chapitre ! Mais de rien, surtout que je ne considère pas l'écriture de cette fic comme un travail, plutôt comme un bon moment de détente ! Merci pour ta review^^

Et encore merci à tout ceux à qui j'ai déjà répondu ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos reviews ! :)

* * *

><p>Vers une amélioration ?<p>

Cela faisait deux semaines que la vie à Poudlard avait reprit son cours. Scorpius ne parlais toujours pas à Sam et il n'avait pas pu voir Rose car elle était sans cesse avec son petit ami.

Ce matin là, Sam prenait son petit déjeuner avec Rose à la table des Gryffondors. Elle le trouvait bizarre en ce moment, il n'était plus rieur, intrépide et doux, il était de plus en plus renfrogné, s'énervait pour un oui ou pour non, il avait tout le temps l'air agacé et soucieux. Ne tenant plus, elle lui demanda :

-Sam, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ?

Elle l'avait tiré de ses pensées et savait que le Serpentard n'aimait pas ça. Il la regarda un moment avant de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui embrasser la tempe et de lui répondre :

-Rien…

-Si, il y a quelque chose, je le sais, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

Il savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas qu'il parle de Scorpius alors il s'obstina à lui répondre que tout allait bien. Il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au blond qui mangeait à l'autre bout de la salle, mais Rose suivit son regard et lui demanda :

-C'est à cause de Malefoy hein ?

-Ouais…

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien d'important… répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle lui rendit son baiser et ils se levèrent pour aller en cours de Potions. Alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans un couloir, Rose prit la main de Sam et ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Soudain, quelqu'un passa rapidement à côté d'eux en bousculant Rose. Ils n'eurent juste le temps de voir Scorpius adresser un regard d'excuse à Rose avant qu'il ne tourne à l'angle du couloir pour se rendre lui aussi en Potions.

Rose se surprit à trouver ce contact très agréable, et ce regard, oh Merlin, ce regard… Mais à pensait-elle là ? C'était Malefoy quand même ! Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie en se rendant compte que Sam s'était crispé. Il n'était pas aussi protecteur d'habitude ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? D'accord c'était Malefoy et leur dernière entrevue dans sa chambre n'avait été amicale mais quand même…

-Bon Sam ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Mais rien !

-SAM !

Elle avait hurlé son prénom et il devait reconnaître que Scorpius avait raison quand il disait qu'elle était magnifique quand elle s'énervait.

-Oh Sam, je te parle là !

Il regarda ses pieds et sentit une vague de tristesse monter en lui. Elle le remarqua, le prit dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit :

-Plus tard, on va être en retard en Potions.

Elle se renfrogna et lui suivit jusqu'aux cachots où elle s'assit à côté d'Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Scorpius eut la tête ailleurs pendant les deux heures de Potions, il rata sa préparation alors qu'il était d'habitude très bon dans cette matière.<p>

Il pensait à Rose, il l'avait bousculée par inadvertance dans le couloir et elle avait eu l'air perturbée… Lui ferrait-il de l'effet ? Non sûrement pas vu la façon dont elle lui avait parlé la dernière fois… Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle eut l'air perdu dans ses pensées ?

Et Sam, ce traître avait resserré sa prise sur ses épaules ! Scorpius n'en revenait toujours pas !

* * *

><p>En attendant Rose à la fin du cours, Sam se dit qu'il allait être obligé de lui dire ce qui le tracassait.<p>

Quand elle arriva, il l'embrassa et elle lui demanda rapidement :

-Alors ?

-Et bien je sors de Potions, je viens de m'ennuyer pendant deux heures, et maintenant nous avons deux de libres.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Sam !

Il soupira.

-Alors, c'est quoi le problème avec Malefoy ?

-Je doute qu'il apprécierait si je te dévoilais son plus grand secret…

-Tu ne peux pas me dire sans dévoiler ce secret ?

-C'est juste que… mon meilleur ami me manque, ça me fait souffrir qu'il ne me parle plus…

Elle le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

-T'inquiète pas, il va m'entendre cet abruti !

- Non Rose, ce n'est pas la peine…

Mais elle s'était déjà dégagée de son étreinte.

-MALEFOY !

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Laissez une petite review^^

Bisous

Ju'


	6. Comprend moi

Voilà voilà je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :)

Je rappelle que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse JK Rowling :)

**RàR :**

**Juliette54 : Oui Sam sort vraiment avec Rose. Oui c'est pas très cool effectivement vu qu'il connait les sentiments de Scorpius à l'égard de Rose... Je suis contente que les cinq premiers chapitres t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant ! Merci pour ta review :)**

* * *

><p>Comprend moi<p>

-MALEFOY !

Il se retourna en attendant son nom et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Rose venir vers lui. Elle était énervée. Par Merlin, elle n'allait quand même pas l'engueuler en public alors que ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle le fuyait ? Quand elle arriva en face de lui, elle fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas, elle le gifla. Il fit deux pas en arrière et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il la regardait l'air choqué.

-Mais ça ne va pas Weasley ?

-Si. Et tu sais quoi ? Je me sentirais encore mieux si je t'en mettais une deuxième !

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle allait répondre quand Sam posa une main sur son épaule.

-C'est bon Rose, ne le frappe pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir. Va à la bibliothèque, je t'y rejoins après, il faut que je parle à Scorpius.

Elle lança un regard noir à Scorpius, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sam, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, et parti.

-Viens, on va dans un endroit tranquille, proposa Sam à Scorpius.

Ils cherchèrent un endroit où personne ne pourrait les entendre car leur discussion n'allait pas être calme et ils détestaient se donner en spectacle. Finalement, ils trouvèrent un banc dans le parc à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils s'assirent et Scorpius ne regarda pas une seule fois Sam. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Scorpius je…

-Tu quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu es désolé de sortir avec Rose alors que tu sais très bien que ça fait des années que je suis amoureux d'elle ! Tu es vraiment un traître !

Il s'était levé d'un bond et Sam baissa la tête.

-Scorpius, comprends moi, tu parlais tout le temps de Rose, tu disais sans cesse que tu étais amoureux d'elle, je ne pouvais pas te dire que moi aussi, tu l'aurais trop mal pris…

-J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises plutôt que le découvrir comme ça !

-L'occasion s'est présentée comme ça ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir avec elle… se défendit le brun.

-Tu te fous bien de ma gueule en fait Zabini ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé entre Rose et moi pendant ces vacances ! il hurlait à présent.

- Calme-toi. De toute façon, elle n'est pas vraiment amoureuse moi…

-Alors pourquoi elle sort avec toi ? demanda Scorpius d'un ton ironique.

-Je ne sais pas… Mais je vois bien qu'elle me considère toujours comme son meilleur ami…

-Et tu attends que je te plaigne en plus ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça Scorpius !

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu viens me dire que tu sors avec la fille que j'aime même si elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi ! Et je suis sensé tout te pardonner, te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que ce n'est rien, que je vais finir par m'y habituer. Que bientôt je ne serai plus amoureux de Rose, mais qu'elle elle le sera de toi ! Dire que ça fait des années que je te considère comme mon frère ! Tu me dégoutes.

Sur ce, il se leva et laissa Sam seul dans le parc. Le jeune Zabini se prit la tête dans les mains. Scorpius avait raison, il n'était qu'un traître… Il n'était même plus sûr de ses sentiments pour Rose, parce que depuis peu, quelqu'un d'autre occupait son esprit… Mais cette personne était encore plus inatteignable que Rose pour Scorpius… Alors il se consolait dans les bras de Rose, ce n'était pas bien il le savait. Il aurait aimé confier ses sentiments à son meilleur ami, il n'y avait qu'avec Scorpius qu'il parlait de ses sentiments, mais ce n'était pas possible parce qu'il le détestait… Sam pensa qu'il fallait qu'il mette fin à sa relation avec Rose, ce serait beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le château dans le but de rompre avec Rose. Il la retrouva à la bibliothèque, elle était en train de faire ses devoirs, Sam s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Malefoy ?

-Mal, répondit-il.

-Ah…

-Rose, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Oui je t'écoute, dit-elle en poussant ses cours.

-Voilà, je crois qu'il vaudrait qu'on s'arrête. On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. En ce moment, on est juste deux meilleurs amis qui s'embrassent et on sait tout le deux qu'on ne ressent rien de plus que de l'amitié… Je pense que ça sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de déclarer :

-Je sais, tu as raison. C'est mieux que l'on soit juste amis.

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Puis ils firent leurs devoirs ensemble en riant de temps en temps.

* * *

><p>-Scorpius, je peux te parler s'il te plait.<p>

Sam était dans son dortoir prêt à parler à Scorpius, il allait lui dire toute la vérité.

-Mmh.

Il prit ça pour un oui et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

-Je ne suis plus avec Rose.

Le blond releva la tête, plus qu'étonné par cette déclaration.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Parce que tu as raison depuis le début je n'avais pas à te cacher mes sentiments pour elle. Et puis elle aussi préfère qu'on reste amis.

-Mais tu l'aimes ? interrogea Scorpius.

-Je l'aimais.

-Plus maintenant ?

-Elle m'a fait rencontrer quelqu'un, souffla le brun.

-Qui ?

-Heu… je préfère attendre de savoir ce que cette personne représente pour moi avant de t'en parler…

-D'accord, mais aides moi à parler à Rose !

-Marché conclu !

Ils se serrèrent la main en riant. Cela faisait du bien de retrouver son meilleur ami !

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 :) Je tiens à préciser que c'est une review de Barbiemustdie qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre et la suite des événements, j'imagine qu'elle comprendra pourquoi :)<p>

Alors votre avis ?


	7. Elle me déteste

Bon, je reviens après presque un mois et demi sans adapter cette fic ! C'est le premier chapitre de cette fic qui fait plus de 1000 mots ! Bon il n'en fait que 1006 mais c'est plus que 1000 !

Bien sûr l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'auteur que je respecte le plus sur cette planète !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Normalement, je pense que vous allez découvrir de qui Sam est amoureux :)

**RàR : Juliette54 : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour ce chapitre ! Oui, Sam n'a pas trop réfléchit avant de sortir avec Rose... Et Scorpius lui pardonne vite parce que j'ai du mal à écrire les disputes :)**

* * *

><p>Elle me déteste<p>

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Scorpius se sentit bien. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas été, depuis sa soirée avec Rose Weasley presque un mois auparavant. Il mit un moment à se rappeler des évènements de la veille, puis tout lui revint. Sam et Rose ne sortaient plus ensemble et il s'était réconcilié avec son meilleur ami.

Il était tôt et tous les garçons de son dortoir dormaient encore. Il se leva donc en silence, prit ses affaires et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. En prenant sa douche, il réfléchit puis se dit qu'avec l'aide de Sam, il arriverait peut-être à conquérir le cœur de sa belle Rose. Quand il sorti de la salle de bain, les quatre autres garçons étaient réveillés. Il attendit donc que Sam soit prêt pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Devant les portes, ils croisèrent Rose, elle bavarda un moment avec Sam sans prêter la moindre attention à Scorpius. Décidément, ce n'était pas gagné !

-Je n'y arriverai jamais, gémit Scorpius en se laissant tomber sur un banc à la table des Serpentards.

-Mais si ! assura Sam en s'installant à côté de lui.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, mais Scorpius avait l'esprit occupé par Rose et Sam, par la personne encore inconnue de Scorpius.

Quand ce fut l'heure de se rendre en Divination, ils se levèrent et montèrent tous les étages en traînant les pieds. Il y avait déjà quelques élèves sous la trappe donnant accès à la salle de classe du professeur Trelawney, dont Rose et son cousin le plus proche, Albus Potter. Quand le blond croisa le regard du jeune Potter, il eut l'impression que Rose lui avait tout raconté, pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait ? Mais le brun reporta son attention sur sa cousine sans rien dire à Scorpius. Peut être qu'elle n'avait rien dit alors… Elle devait être honteuse d'avoir couché avec un Malefoy. Il était de notoriété publique que les Weasley ne pouvaient pas voir les Malefoy et inversement. Mais il avait fallu que Scorpius soit différent. Il aurait pu avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait mais, il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'une Weasley, et pas n'importe laquelle. La fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley, deux anciens ennemis de son père. Si un jour ce dernier apprenait ça, il le tuerait.

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient arrivés quand la trappe au dessus de leur tête s'ouvrit. Ils montèrent et prirent place sur les fauteuils et les poufs éparpillés dans la salle.

Scorpius et Sam étaient assis devant Rose et Albus. Le jeune Zabini se retourna.

-Salut Albus. Rose, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais parler à Scorpius ?

Albus ne parut pas surpris. Scorpius en déduit donc qu'elle lui avait tout raconté.

-Pour quoi faire ? répondit Rose. Tu as vu comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois ! On oublie et puis voilà !

Scorpius ne tint pas, il se retourna à son tour.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie d'oublier Rose ?

- Tais-toi ! On est en cours !

Les deux Serpentards se retournèrent, vexés qu'elle les ait remballés de la sorte.

-Tu vois, elle me déteste, murmura Scorpius.

Sam ne répondit pas.

* * *

><p>Albus et Rose étaient assis tous les deux à une table de la bibliothèque et faisaient un devoir de Métamorphose.<p>

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui parler ? demanda Albus.

Elle releva la tête de son livre, posa sa plume puis répondit :

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Il a l'air d'en avoir envie…

-Comme il avait de me sauter ?

Il fut choqué qu'elle parle ainsi.

-Mais enfin Rose, on voit bien qu'il n'oubliera pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous…

-Je suis maudite Al' ! Si papa apprend ça, il va me tuer !

-En fait, tu crains surtout la réaction de Ron… Le fait d'avoir couché avec lui n'importe pas tant que ça… Scorpius Malefoy serait-il bon au lit ? interrogea-t-il pour la taquiner.

-Oh tais-toi ! répondit-elle en souriant. Je ne m'en souviens pas, tu le sais…

-Et ça a l'air de le désoler apparemment…

-Tant pis !

-Mais Rose…

-Passe-moi ton livre de Métamorphose, coupa-t-elle.

Ils se remirent à leur devoir en silence.

* * *

><p>Sam et Scorpius étaient seuls dans leur dortoir. En effet, leurs camarades étaient soit dans la salle commune de Serpentard, soit à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs. Les deux meilleurs amis avait préféré rester seuls pour pouvoir parler de Rose loin des oreilles indiscrètes.<p>

-Elle ne voudra jamais me parler, se plaignit pour la énième fois Scorpius.

-Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose… répondit pour la ixième fois le métis.

-Et quoi donc ? Elle est trop fière pour venir me voir…

-La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un travail à faire en binômes, peut importe la matière, tu te mettras avec elle !

-Mais…

-Écoute Scorpius, connaissant Rose, c'est ça ou rien ! A moins qu'entre temps, il se produise un miracle bien sûr…

-Tu crois au miracle toi ? demanda Scorpius en levant un sourcil.

-Disons que ça peut arriver…

-C'est-à-dire ?

Sam parut soudain absorbé dans la recherche de sa chaussette égarée.

-Sam ? A part le fait que tu sois amoureux d'une fille dont tu ne veux pas me parler, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose d'autre que tu me caches ?

-Non, non rien… murmura-t-il.

Le blond sut que ce n'était pas le moment d'insister. Il connaissait son meilleur ami et celui-ci lui dirait quand il se sentirait prêt. Il se mit donc à faire son devoir de Métamorphose, assis en tailleur sur son lit, pendant que Sam cherchait toujours sa chaussette.

Il n'y avait pas dix minutes qu'il travaillait que Sam l'appela :

-Scorpius…

-Mmh… Tu as retrouvé ta chaussette ?

-Ma chaus… ? Ah oui, oui je l'ai retrouvée… Mais tu sais la personne dont je suis amoureux…

-Oui ? répondit Scorpius en levant la tête de son parchemin.

-Ce n'est pas une fille…

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le septième chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Laissez une petite review :)<p>

**Un petit mot pour Barbiemustdie : bien sûr, cette fois, tu vois de quoi je parlais quand je disais que tu m'avais inspirée pour le chapitre précédant et tous ceux qui vont suivre :)**


	8. Découverte

Bonsoir à tous ! Je reviens enfin après un long moment d'absence ! J'avoue j'avais un peu décroché de la fanfiction à cause de plusieurs problèmes personnels et des gros bugs d'ordi ! Mais c'est bon je m'y remets !

Je vous fais un petit résumé rapide de PUSPTC (oui j'ai décidé d'abréger parce que c'est un peu long comme titre !) parce que j'imagine que plusieurs d'entre vous vont être paumés depuis le temps que je n'ai pas ajouté de nouveau chapitre...

Alors Rose et Scorpius se sont réveillés dans le même lit après une soirée arrosée. Scorpius est amoureux de Rose et elle, elle le déteste et ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Le meilleur ami de Scorpius, Sam Zabini est aussi le meilleur ami de Rose. Lorsqu'ils se croisent chez Sam, ça tourne très mal entre Rose et Scorpius. Puis, Sam et Rose sortent ensemble, Scorpius considère cela comme une trahison et fait la gueule à Sam. Jusqu'à ce que Sam rompe avec Rose car ils n'étaient que des meilleurs amis qui s'embrassaient. Là où on en est, Scorpius espère que Sam pourra le rapprocher de Rose et on apprend que Sam est amoureux d'un garçon.

Voilà je pense que ce n'est pas très clair... Donc, si vous êtes perdus dites le moi ! :)

Bon bref, sur ce bonne lecture ! Ah bien sûr, HP appartient à JKR !

* * *

><p>Découverte<p>

-Ce n'est pas une fille ? demanda Scorpius.

-Non…

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son ami avait eu du mal à lui en parler.

-Mais, du coup, ça veut dire que tu es gay ?

Sam sourit face à la question puérile de Scorpius.

-En fait, je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si c'est juste ce garçon ou si c'est tous les garçons…

-Ah oui, je vois… Mais heu, c'est qui en fait ?

-Austter…

Le jeune Malefoy le regarda un moment avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Sam.

-Parce que tu es amoureux d'Albus Potter !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle… Pas plus que le fait d'être amoureux de Rose Weasley ! répliqua le brun.

Le rire de Scorpius mourut dans sa gorge. Sam n'avait pas tord… Ils étaient à peut près dans la même situation…

-Et lui, il est gay ? interrogea Scorpius.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée…

-Je ne regarde pas souvent Albus Potter, j'observe plus sa cousine, mais il ne me semble pas l'avoir déjà vu en train d'embrasser une fille ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Mais comme tu l'as très bien fait remarquer tout seul, tu ne regardes jamais Al'.

-Tu l'appelles Al' ?

-Scorp, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui pendant… pendant que j'étais avec Rose.

-Et bien, tu n'as qu'à demander à Rose ! lança Scorpius avec entrain.

-Mais je ne peux pas aller la voir et lui dire « Salut Rose ! Ton cousin Albus ne serait pas gay par hasard ? Parce qu'il me plait beaucoup. ».

-Ah oui… oui effectivement vu comme ça ce n'est pas possible… Mais tu pourrais juste lui dire que tu es gay, je suis sûre que ça ne la dérangerait pas.

-Mais Scorpius, je suis sorti avec elle…

-Sam… tu m'agaces.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Scorpius était de nouveau concentré sur ses devoirs, Sam demanda :

-Et toi comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre avec Rose ?

L'intéressé leva la tête de son devoir de Métamorphose et soupira.

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien…

-Ben moi je vais la rejoindre, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plaise, objecta Scorpius.

-Mais on s'en fout, il y a bien des amis à elle des fois avec nous alors pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas toi ?

-Peut être parce qu'elle me déteste et que tu le sais très bien, rappela le blond.

-Viens quand même. Elle n'a pas le droit de dire quelque chose de toute façon !

Un peu anxieux mais tout de même séduit par l'idée, Scorpius ramassa ses affaires, les mit dans son sac et suivit Sam à l'extérieur du dortoir. Il allait faire ses devoirs avec Rose Weasley ! Oui, mais est-ce que cela se passerait bien ? N'allait-elle pas passer son temps à l'engueuler ? Ne lui en voulait-elle pas pour avoir fait la gueule à Sam sans qu'elle en connaisse la raison ? Tant pis, Scorpius n'aurait la réponse à ces questions que s'il suivait Sam.

-Et Sam, tu imagines s'il y a Albus avec elle ?

-Oh s'il te plait Scorp, t'es mignon mais ne m'embêtes pas avec ça…

-Ben quoi ? C'était juste pour dire que ça serait cool…

Sam lança un regard noir à Scorpius qui haussa les épaules et le suivit.

* * *

><p>Rose était penchée sur son devoir de Défense contre les forces du Mal et avait du mal à se concentrer. Il y avait un bruit infernal dans la bibliothèque. Il suffisait que Madame Pince tourne le dos une minute pour que tout le monde se mette à faire n'importe quoi ! Agacée, elle se leva et cria pour que tous les élèves présents dans la bibliothèque l'entendent.<p>

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! SI VOUS VOULEZ BAVARDER, VOUS N'AVEZ QU'A ALLER DEHORS ! LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE EST UN ENDROIT CALME ! LE PREMIER QUI FAIT TROP DE BRUIT, JE LUI DONNE UNE RETENUE ! COMPRIS ?

Cela eut l'effet attendu car tout le monde se tut et se remit à travailler.

-Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? râla Albus Potter. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même !

-Désolée Al' mais là c'était vraiment trop pénible ! Oh non…

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu dis « oh non… » sur un ton défaitiste comme ça ?

-Retourne toi et tu comprendras… répondit Rose.

Albus posa sa plume et regarda derrière lui pour voir ce qui exaspérait sa cousine comme ça. Son regard tomba d'abord sur Sam, à qui il sourit en se demandant pourquoi sa cousine ne semblait pas heureuse de l'arrivée de son meilleur ami. Puis, il vit de qui était accompagné ledit meilleur ami : Scorpius Malefoy en personne. De quoi le rendre sourd tellement Rose allait râler… Mais bon, il fallait relativiser, Sam prendrait sûrement beaucoup plus cher que lui quand Rose aurait l'occasion de l'assassiner pour avoir ramené Malefoy vers elle. Maigre consolation ceci dit… Peut faudrait-il qu'il en parle à sa cousine quand même…

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! Perso je n'aime pas ce chapitre mais il faut le temps de m'y remettre...<p>

Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires ! :)


End file.
